K. B. Kubata et al., Biosci. Biotech. Biochem., 56 (9), 1463-1464 (1992) describes Xylanase I of Aeromonas caviae ME-1. Its amino acid sequence was submitted by T. Suzuki et al. in 1994 to the EMBL/GenBank/DDBJ databases where it was given the accession number Q43993.
WO 0039289 describes a xylanase from Bacillus subtilis said to be suitable for preparing non-sticky dough.